


Misleading Affairs

by Erindevlin4u



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lemon, Manga Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, idk what i wrote, reader's sister is a annoying bitch, this fic is popular on wattpad idk why, this is an old ass fic i re wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erindevlin4u/pseuds/Erindevlin4u
Summary: You loved him, more than anything. You weren't sure if he loved you, but he wasn't cruel towards you in anyway. But the problem was her, your devil of a sister. You loved her yes, but she loved Levi too. In fact, they were dating! Could you really win his heart? He had to choose to break someones heart, and you were afraid it was you.Levi x Reader





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move this from Wattpad because I have no life. This used to be so cringe worthy, it still is. I revised it and I think it's better now lol. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy!

**_Snap!_**  

 

You looked up from your spot in front of the tree. "Oi, (Name).....you're spacing out again..." Your sister walks up to you, sitting down besides you. 

 

"Eh, you're starting to sound like Levi heichou." You continued to read your book. "Well, I am his girlfriend...." Your eyes snapped up and you looked at her. Her eyes that used to be dull, were now so bright.  


"Since when?"  


"About two weeks ago. We kept it a secret, but I think it should be okay to tell everyone." She smiled. You were heartbroken, you loved Levi a lot. Your sister was a squad leader and you were a cadet. Karmi, your sister was a devil sometimes and she was best friends with Hange, Levi and Erwin. So that's how you really got to love Levi, because of your sister.  


At the mess hall, Levi and Karmi had told everyone they were together. Many clapped, many mentally congratulated them, many were shocked and only one person was heartbroken. Cadets patted your backs and told you Levi was gonna become your brother- in-law. You just scoffed and rolled your eyes, but in reality, you were crushed.  


That night, you wept your eyes out. Mikasa was there to comfort you and so was Annie. The two were your best friends. Levi really was never cruel to you. You trained really hard, you cleaned excellently and did everything right. You brought him tea and helped with paper work. You had really thought he loved you back, but he loved your sister.  


 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting multiple chapters since they're so short.


	2. Chapter 1

For the next few days everyone always said, "(Name) I can't believe your sister is Levi heichou's girlfriend!" or "Omg, he's gonna become your brother in law! " Honestly, you got real tired of it. Really, you did. You hated how lovey dove your sister is with Levi.

 

That evening, as you brought Levi his afternoon tea, you heard sounds that all lovers make. The sounds of sex. As you peeked in, your sister was on top of Levi's desk, naked. And him, well let's just say he was thrusting himself inside her.

 

Tears run down your face, as you left the tea in front of the door and leave a note.

 

**=Later =**

 

**"Fuckkkkk!"** Karmi moans out as Levi completely spills inside her. She pants and he gets off her. "Tch, You're cleaning my desk. Its filthy!" Levi said as he started putting on his clothes.

 

"No fair. It was your idea to have sex on your desk!"

 

"Tch, whatever."

 

When he finished putting on his clothes, he opened the door, only to find 2 cups of tea and a note.

 

_"_ _Levi_ _h_ _eichou_ _,_ _I_ _came_ _for_ _our_ _usual_ _afternoon_ _tea_ _,_ _but_ _it_ _seems_ _you_ _were_ _busy_ _._ _And_ _,_ _I'm_ _also_ _sorry_ _if_ _the_ _tea_ _gets_ _cold_ _,_ _but_ _just_ _enjoy_ _okay_ _?"_

_-_ _(_ _Name_ _) (_ _Last_ _name_ _)_

 

Levi stared at the note, for a real long time.

 

(Name) was here? So did she hear? "Levi, what's wrong?"

 

"Your sister dropped by, with tea."

 

"Hmm..(Name)?  Why?"

 

"She always comes in the afternoon with tea."

 

"I see..."

 

Levi brought the tray to the desk, which had been cleaned and sipped on the tea. It wasn't cold at all. So that meant she had just left the note. Karmi took the other cup. "You should make it up to her."

 

"Why?"

 

"You missed afternoon tea! Make it up somehow! Don't make my baby sister cry!" Karmi yelled.

 

"Fine...''

 

At night, you were depressed. Since you didn't have your afternoon tea with Levi, you were pissed off.

 

Usually when you guys were alone, you'd tell him everything that happened through out the day. About how Jean and Reiner would always flirt with you, and how he'd say to give then extra cleaning duty. He was amused, not annoyed.

 

So everything was built up and you couldn't release it.

 

Sure, you could have shared these things with Annie or Mikasa, but these were things you couldn't share with them.

 

Cause they weren't special, Levi was special.

 

**____________________________________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to come up with great fanfic ideas, now I make shitty ass fics.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cringe lol.

 

In the morning, everyone was having breakfast. Today was a free day, besides cleaning duty. You had decided to skip afternoon tea with Levi to clean more. What was the point of going there when he had Karmi?

 

Levi showed up and watched everyone clean. As always, he yelled at everyone for doing a shitty job. As he passed you, he pat your back to show you were doing a good job. "Keep up the good work cadet." You blushed and continued to work. 

 

During lunch, your sister called you over to sit at your table. You gulped. Levi sat next to her and across from them sat Hange. You sat down and avoided eye contact with Levi.

 

"So, (Name)? How's your day going?" Hange asked.

 

"Good, I guess.." Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hmm? She's usually always talkative. Why is she so quiet? And is she avoiding eye contact with me?"

 

That evening, as you were peacefully resting, Jean and Eren were fighting again. You grumpily threw the door and yelled at the top of your lungs.

 

"YOU FUCKING HORSE FACE AND TITAN ASS! YOU TWO ASSES BETTER STOP YOUR FUCKING FIGHTING BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEADS OFF AND FEED THEM TO SAWNEY AND BEAN! I HEAR YOUR YELLING AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA CUT YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF YOU FUCKING PEACE OF SHITS!!!" 

  
You let out a breath. Everyone around you gasped. You would never say something like that. Ever.

 

"Cadet (L/N)! My office now!" Levi had heard your screaming.

  
"Yeager! Kirstein! 1 month stable duty!" He yelled at them and they quivered in fear, but didn't look up at him.  "Y-Yes sir!"

  
The two of then left and he turned towards you. You saluted and looked down. "Come to my office with tea. We need to talk."

 

"Yes sir!" You brought tea and placed it on his desk.

 

"Sit." You obeyed and sat down. He started drinking his tea.

 

"What's wrong with you?"

 

"Sir, I don't understand.."

 

Levi sighed. "You're always happy, talkative, complaining. Always training and cleaning hard. But lately , your depressed, you avoid eye contact, your quiet and your cursing a lot. Do you know what that fucking means?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just not feeling well....."

 

"Well you better get well because I want you to come here every afternoon with tea, like you normally do. If I'm not here, you fucking better wait for me! Don't run away, got it?!?"

 

"Yes sir!"

 

"That's more like it and smile more like you usually do! You look more better when you smile!"

 

You blushed. "Yes..."

 

"Alright, you can go now." He pat your head and turned around. As you left the office, you let out a sigh of relief.

 

"So he doesn't hate me after all......."

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I was re writing this, it was cringy idk why people enjoy cringy fics

 

These few days has been great. Ever since the talk with Levi, you've been feeling pretty good. Now the two of you are back to the usual afternoon tea. But there was one thing on your mind. Something was wrong with your sister. It happened about a while ago. 

 

**=Flashback=**

 

All the trainees were participating in hand to hand combat. And,  you were paired up with Eren Jeager. And as always, you whipped his sorry little titan ass. "Hah! Jeager got his ass whooped!" Jean shouted.

  
And in a split second , Jean was flipped over and on the ground.   "Haha! Back at ya!"

 

"(Name), its so good to see you so happy again." Reiner winked.

 

"Thanks!" You smiled and drank from your water bottle. Then suddenly, there was yelling.

 

"OH HELL NO! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE WITH MY SHIT!" Levi yelled.

 

Karmi was running away from him, his cleaning supplies in her hand. "You ain't getting these back shorty!!" Everyone stared at them.

 

"Lover's quarrel?" Jean said. 

 

 

=Lunch Time=

 

 

Karmi sat besides Levi as they both ate. "Hange, can I have your left over bread?"

 

"Sure." She takes the bread and eats a lot more.

 

"Tch, stop eating so much. You'll get fat." Levi says.

 

"Oh shut up shorty! " She yelled at the shorter man. Dang, was she moody.

 

You showed up for your usual afternoon tea and found Karmi and Levi fighting again. "Levi, you need to stop making me clean up after your mess!"

 

She yelled and you stood outside waiting. "Tch, not my fault."

 

"What? Not your fault? Who's the one that spilled-"

 

"Just shut up! I don't have time to deal with your sorry pathetic ass."

 

"Hmph!" She pouted.

 

"Clean this mess before (Name) shows up. I don't want her seeing this shit." Levi scoffed.

 

You waited outside for a while. "Alright, now get out! You're giving me a headache."

 

"FINE!" Karmi storms out of his office only to bump into you.

 

"Oh hey there! Be careful, he's pissed off."

 

Her anger was replaced with a smile when she saw your face. "Oh okay....."

 

She left and you left yourself in. "Heichou, its me."

 

"Come in."

 

You placed the tea on his desk and he quietly started sipping it.

 

"Heichou, if you don't mind, may I ask why you two are always fighting? I don't wanna pry into your private life but I'm just worried about you two....." You say, as you sip your tea. 

 

Levi was quiet, as he stared at you. "I guess it's a part in a relationship where couples argue. But she's fucking insane. "

 

"Oh, I see......"

 

"So, what else is on your mind?"

 

"Heichou, do you really love my sister?"

 

Levi suddenly paused. Love? "I guess. She can be fucking annoying at times, but I have gotten used to her. Why, is something wrong?'' He said, and quietly sipped his tea. 

 

At that sentence, your heart broke into million prices. He loved her. You looked down and tried to hold back your tears. "Heichou, why are you so nice to me?"

 

"Its because your special."

 

You looked up at him and everything that was built up inside you came pouring out.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	5. Chapter 4

That evening with Levi made you feel better, he let you cry on his shoulder. You cried more when Levi said he loved your sister. But the odd thing was, is that Karmi is changing. She and Levi constantly fight , but it just ends up in angry sex. 

  
Then they would still fight. It was only two months into their relationship. You were really worried your sister was going mad. On the inside, you hated her for taking Levi. But on the outside, you wanted her to be happy.

  
And boy, she wasn't happy at all. That morning you decided to talk to her. "Nee-chan?"

 

"Hai, come in." You slowly walked in and sat down. She then gestured you to come sit on her lap.

  
"I'm not a five year old! I'm not sitting on your lap!"

 

"Come on please?" She gave you the oh so cute puppy eyes. "Ugh! Fine!" You sat in her lap and didn't turn to look at her.  "So what's up?"

 

"Look, onee-chan, I'm really worried about you. You're always yelling and fighting with Levi heichou. You're  grumpy, moody, and always eating. I just want to see you happy." Karmi sighed and hugged your petite form.

 

"I don't even know what this is anymore. I don't even think he loves me anymore. He always yells at me for every little thing and he starts criticizing me. I don't know what to do anymore." She starts crying on your shoulder.

 

"Don't say that. I know he loves you and besides, I know you're way better than that!" You say and her eyes light up.  "You really think so?"

 

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go now." You got up and left and saw Hange walk in afterwards.

 

Throughout the day, you've noticed that Karmi had stopped arguing with Levi. She was much quieter and Levi seemed to like it.

 

She looked guilty as if she had done something terribly wrong and so that night, you decided to follow her.

 

She walked past her room and Levi's room. She walked farther down the halls. She walked into Erwin's room. You peered into the slightly open door.

 

What you saw next shocked you. There, your sister, kissing the commander. You silently gasped. What? Then everything finally made sense.

  
The arguing, the fighting, the distant and moodiness. Your sister was having an affair.

 

_B-But why onee-chan? Why? I though you loved Levi heichou. Why are you doing this when you're with Levi? Why couldn't you just break up with him?!_

You felt all kinds of emotions right now. A part of you wanted to yell and scream at her. Another part of you wanted to cry in the corner. Another part of you wanted to tell Levi right away. Why is this happening and what was going on in her head?

 

  
"Erwin, I have news..."

 

"Can't it wait till after?" He says kissing the nape of her neck.

 

"No, I need to tell you now."

 

"Alright, go ahead..."

 

"I had Hange run some tests and she found something out for me...." You leaned in even more closer, trying to hear them.

 

"Erwin, I'm pregnant with your child."

 

_WHAT?!_

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all hear the titans screaming.


	6. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: The following content contains attempt at suicide. READ AT YOU OWN RISK!** _

 

You stumbled and ran away as far as you could. How can she do this? Why is she cheating on Levi heichou? Why is she pregnant with the commanders baby? What's going on?

 

The next day, Karmi wasn't allowed to do anything. No one knew she was pregnant, but she called in sick. Levi was worried about how she was acting. The vomiting, the mood swings. For a second he though she was pregnant but that can't be. He always used a condom.

 

"Oi, are you okay?" He asked Karmi as she vomited in the toilet.

 

"Yeah, I always get sick like this. Runs in the family."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes...." After Levi left, Karmi broke down crying.

 

"I'm such a horrible person!" She cried.

 

"I can't believe I cheated on him. I loved him so much, but the only reason I did it was because of my sister...."

 

Karmi had known you liked Levi. She started feeling bad. She felt bad that you suffered because of her. No. This needs to end now. She wants you to be happy. She grabbed a knife nearby. Tears spilling down her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry Levi. I'm sorry Erwin. I'm sorry (Name). I have to go.." She sobbed as she aimed it at her stomach.

 

"KARMI!" Hange had walked into the room to see who devastated state. She quickly ran over to Karmi, grabbing the knife from her.  "What are you doing?"

 

"I don't deserve to live Hange! I'm such a whore! I cheated on Levi, I'm pregnant with another mans child! I betrayed him! I lied to him and everyone else! I need to die!" She held onto Hange and sobbed uncontrollably. 

 

"No, you can't! You can't kill that baby. Erwin will never forgive himself. He feels guilty too! Think of everyone around you! And (Name) and Levi! They both love you!"

 

Karmi dropped the knife and continued to sob into Hange's chest. Hange sighed and hugged her, calming her down. 

 

=Later=

 

Later that day, you walked into Hange's office and decided to tell her everything. "Hange-san?"

 

"Oh, (Name)? Its you, come in!" You sat down and nervously bit your lip, sighing.

 

"So what brings you here?"

 

"Hange-san, I know my sister is pregnant.."

 

"Hm, how did you find out? And why are you coming to me?"

 

"I followed my sister because she was acting weird. And I saw her with Commander Erwin and I heard everything. I can't possibly tell my sister and she said you were the only one who knew about it. And..I also know she's having.....an affair...." Hange stared at her.

 

"This is a big matter. If this slips out, there will be issues."

 

"I know. I can keep a secret and please do not tell my sister I know everything."

 

"Alright....." You quietly excused yourself and left the room. This had to stay a secret no matter what, but part of you wanted to tell Levi. 

 

During your afternoon tea with Levi , you were unusually quiet and Levi didn't like it.  "Oi, you're quiet. What's wrong?" He asked, putting his tea cup down. 

 

"Nothing really just worried about my sister." You say, not looking him in the eye. 

 

"Hm, did something happen? I know that damn woman is sick but i didn't think It would be this bad. Do you know what it is? She said it runs in the family?" He says.

 

"No, I never got it yet." Levi nods and they continue to drink tea.  Then suddenly, Hange runs in.

 

"Levi!"

 

"What is it."

 

"The titans, there's been a breach in the wall. They've entered into the town!"

 

"Hange, have everyone get ready and inform the others!"

 

"Yes sir!"

 

"(Name )! go and get ready!"

 

"Yes sir!"

 

And so the fight for humanity has begun!

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

Everything was going downhill, many soldiers  already dead. The titans that broke through wall maria had made it through wall rose. Cadet Eren Yeager had reported to see the colossal titan break the wall.

 

"Alright, I want Eren, Jean, Annie, Sasha and Connie to the east side of the wall and kill the titans there with Hange. (Name) , Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Bertholt, and Reiner with Levi."

 

Erwin announces.

 

"Yes sir!"

 

You were put in Levi's squad. You were relieved. Everyone saw Karmi come out, uniform and 3DM gear in place.

 

"Karmi! Your not healthy enough to fight!" Levi says.

 

"Nonsense! I'm fine!"

 

"Levi's right Karmi. Please stay back." Erwin gave her a worried look.

 

"Yeah, please go back. You aren't fit enough to fight."  Hange says, extremely worried as well.  You were worried and so were the others. But Karmi kept denying. 

 

"Guys its my duty to protect mankind! And I will fulfill it!"

 

"Fine. Then your coming with me."  Levi says

 

And so everyone went their ways.  Levi, being the worry wart he is, kept Karmi at his side. Everyone managed to kill titans. Mikasa killing them all like bugs. You killed a few, but you were more worried about your sister. She was fighting titans, while she was pregnant.

 

Other members of the corp, were being eaten. Heads chopped off and arms and legs flying. It was a gruesome sigh. You were relived  that no one from your squad had gotten eaten. You managed to kill more titans.

 

"(Name)! Mikasa! Stay on that side and we'll handle these ones!" Levi shouted, keeping Karmi close by. 

 

"Yes sir!" You and Mikasa both started killing titans.  Just as you though it got better, you missed the nape of its neck and left a thin cut.

 

The titan glared at you and grabbed your form.

 

(Name)!!" Mikasa shouted. You struggled to get out, your body flailing against the giant creature. It kept it's grasp on you and wasn't letting go. 

 

"No, this can't end! I can't die like this!"

 

You shut your eyes and waited to be devoured by the titan.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story progresses! I'm going to be transferring another fanfic from Wattpad. I'm going to be moving them all onto here because I'm planning on leaving Wattpad, but I really won't delete my books there. I'll be on there once in a while to read stuff but idk about writing there no more.
> 
> P.S: I know Annie is in the Military Police in the manga/anime but I just put her in the scout regimen, go with it alright?


	8. Chapter 7

You waited for the impact. For your body to be dissolved by the red acid inside the titan's stomach, but it never came. Instead you were in someone else's arms. When you opened your eyes, it was Mikasa, but she was looking at the titan with wide eyes.

 

There, in the titan's mouth was your sister. She was keeping its mouth open.

 

"Onee-chan!" You cried out and she smiled at you. She had to get out of there immediatly. 

 

"Karmi, get out of there! Are you nuts?" Levi yelled and was ready to save her. But she held up her hand that was free. 

 

"No, Levi!  Don't take another step or....or I'll kill myself!"

 

"Onee-chan! You're gonna get eaten! Please, get out you're pregnant!" You shouted. At this point, you didn't care who heard. You wanted to save your sister, but she wasn't complying. 

 

"Pregnant?" Everyone who heard was shocked. Levi was shocked as well. 

 

"Heh, so you know? You really are smart and I'm really sorry for betraying you and everyone else! I'm sorry for keeping this a secret!" She was in tears, the titan was struggling to close it's mouth. It tried  moving it's hands, but it's hands were stuck together. 

 

"What the hell, are you an idiot? Why are you killing yourself if you're pregnant?" Levi says with a worried look in his eyes. She could tell he was regretting his decision. 

 

"I'm sorry Levi. For betraying you! For betraying my sister! For betraying everyone! I am not trying to be a bad per soon, but please forgive me!"

 

"Onee-chan! No you can't! Commander Erwin will be devastated! Don't kill yourself!" You were struggling to get out of Mikasa's grasp, but she wasn't letting you go. "Let me go! I have to save her!" You sobbed and quickly got out of her hold. 

 

You were about to go when Levi held you back. "Don't! It's not worth it!" Levi says and you sob even harder. "What do you mean! Heichou, that's your girlfriend up there! You should be saving her!" Karma was still holding up the titans mouth. It was getting angrier by the second. 

 

"(Name), please forget me. I stole your happiness. I know you love Levi, and I knew you weren't happy with us together. So in order for you to be happy, I have to go. I love you (Name). Levi, make my sister happy and don't ever make her cry. Goodbye everyone."

 

As the last tears slip from her eyes, the titan devoured her.

 

"NOOOOOO!" You screamed. The titan was instantly killed by Levi. You were on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Others tried calming you down, but it wasn't working. She was gone and it was all your fault. _'I was so greedy about my love for Levi. I should have treasured her more.'_

 

 Everything that was locked up came pouring out. Levi stood there with his sword bloody. He was too shocked for words. Mikasa held your crying form.

 

"Mikasa, take (Name) back to HQ. She's not stable enough to fight." Levi said.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Everyone else, be ready to fight!"

 

Mikasa used her 3DM Gear and carried you off to HQ.

 

**=Later =**

 

That evening, there was a memorial service for all the soldiers  who died. You cried in front of your sisters grave. Erwin was upset as well, but he held in his tears. Hange and the other cadets, cried as well.

 

Afternoon tea with Levi really didn't go so well. You just ran into his office and cried into his chest. He hugged you tighter and quietly sobbed into your shoulder. You couldn't tell Levi about your sisters secret, but eventually you will.

 

But now, he was too sad to hear bad news, and he only wanted your comfort.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOBBING


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in a day? I'm on a roll, I'm usually a couch potato.

  
It's been a week since Karmi had passed away. No one had told Levi yet and you were feeling pretty guilty and so you decided to confess. But first, you needed to talk to Erwin. You didn't wanna get punished first without getting the commanders permission.

 

"Commander Erwin?" You walked into his office, trembling a little. 

 

"Oh, (Name)? What brings you here?"

 

"Sir, its about my sister."

 

"Go ahead." He says and you take a deep breath.

 

"I know this may sound crazy and I'm ready to accept any punishment for it."

 

"Oh, its can't be serious."

 

"I knee about your love affair with my sister." You say and close your eyes. Erwin was silent, but he sighed. 

 

"I know, Hange told me."

 

"Really?"

 

You were kinda shocked that Hange got to Erwin before you. "Yes. She told me not to give any punishment because you heard us by accident."

 

"Sir, I know I shouldn't be meddling in with adult business, but I think we should tell Levi heichou . I mean, he thinks that his child died. We need to tell him. "

 

Erwin tried to control his feelings, he lost his lover and his child. It wasn't the best thing in the world.

 

"You may tell Levi but no one else should hear about this."

 

"Yes sir!" You say and leave his office. It was finally time to say the truth and you were scared of how things will go. And so that afternoon with Levi, you decided to come clean.

 

"Uh, Levi heichou?"

 

"What?"

 

"There is something I need to talk to you about." You paused a bit, but said it anyways. You held the tea tray carefully. 

 

"Not right now, I'm busy."

 

"Please sir! It's really urgent!" Levi sighed and held his head. 

 

"It better be quick." He looked up at you from his desk. You walked in and placed the tray on his desk and he began drinking. 

 

"W-Well you know that my sister was pregnant right?"

 

"Yeah, but why are you bringing this up now?" His eyes never leave you and you feel even more uncomfortable.

 

"It was not your child, it was the commanders!" You shout and look down.  There was a dead silence. Silence like the night, as if you can hear the crickets.

 

"What is with this bullshit? Karmi pregnant with Erwin's child?" Levi couldn't believe what he just heard. His had started to spin, how could this be possible?

 

"Yes, I overheard them talking. Captain Hange also told me this. And so with commander Erwin's permission, I decided to tell you. You shouldn't be sad over the loss of a child because it wasn't yours. And, my sister also deserves something because she was an ass but eventually we'll all soon just get over it."

 

"So your saying that Karmi was having an affair with Erwin?"

 

"Yeah she was."

 

"What the hell? How in the world is this possible? She killed herself because she cheated on me?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why? Why the fuck did she die?"

 

"She died for me!!" You yelled out, in sheer anger.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"She died because I loved you! She though being with you was hurting me, and so that's why she had an affair with Erwin. So she could distant herself from you so we can be alone."

 

The tears fell from your eyes but Levi just listened.

 

"When she found out she was pregnant, she felt even more guilty. Commander Erwin was suppose to be a fling but it happened even more and she fell for him. And so that's why she died."

 

Levi had suddenly grabbed you.

 

"H-H-Heichou?"

 

When you looked up at him, he slammed his lips on yours.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've misspelled Hange's name the entire time and also, there's smut coming up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning. But beware of cringy smut.

  
Shocked, that's what you were feeling. Levi was kissing you, your crush. Your sister's boyfriend, the one you longed for a very long time. You couldn't believe it. Levi let go and he stared at you. You blushed and looked away.

  
"You idiot, I love you too."

  
"W-What??"

  
"I never really loved your sister, she was just annoying and so, with Hange's help, we decided to go out.." he admitted.

  
"R-Really?"

  
"Yes, you're the one I love, you're clean , you're beautiful ,and you're so strong. And we can't forget how stubborn you are." Tears spilled out of your eyes, you laughed and cried at the same time.

  
"I'm just glad I didn't lose you..."

  
He hugged you tight. About a minute later, his lips were on yours again, his tongue battling with yours. He pulled you in closer and there was no space between you two now. His hands slide down your waist and grasped your butt cheeks.

 

Your clothes were off in a quick second and he carried you over to his desk. His mouth didn't leave yours. Your bum hit his hard and cold desk and he was still kissing you, his hands teasing your body. He moved things out of the way.

 

His lips trailed down your body and you arched your back. His tongue met with your pink nipple and you let out a moan. He sucked and licked hard, your hand flying up to his head, bringing his face closer.

  
He let go and slid your panties down, his fingers immediately entered your hot core.

  
"Ah....Levi....."

  
You held onto the sheets, moaning like there was no tomorrow.

  
"This will hurt a bit, but I'll put another one in...."

  
He put another finger in and pumped faster. You were a moaning mess. You didn't care who heard you at this point, you just wanted him so badly.  He took his fingers out and positioned himself.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes."

  
He slowly entered and you gasped. A rush of pain engulfed your lower half.

  
"Ah...it hurts......"

  
"Do you want me to stop?"

  
"No.....continue...."

After a while, the pain stopped and Levi started moving. You moaned and Levi grunted. Both of you moved together and Levi's speed increased.

  
At first, you thought it was wrong. Having sex with your sisters ex, but he loved you. So it was right.

 

"I-I'm....."

  
You were at your limit. Levi groaned and grunted. Skin slapping against skin. Sweat rolling down your body. A final push, hard and fast, he groaned and spilled inside you.

  
Both of you panted, as he slid out of you.

  
Then he lay besides you, putting an arm around you and pulling you closer.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah..."

  
After a moments worth of silence, you spoke.

  
"Do you think my sister is happy?"

  
"I don't know but she broke Erwin's heart."

  
Levi sighed.

  
"Why couldn't she just do the easy thing."

  
"What easy way?"

  
"Couldn't she just tell you that she doesn't want you to be together ?"

  
"Instead she kills herself."

  
"Yeah...."

  
"But I guess she's happy that were together..." Levi says.

  
"Yeah, your right."

  
"Oh yeah, one more thing..."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Don't let any of those brats near you now!"

  
__________________


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Manga spoilers, somewhat.

Yours and Levi's relationship was a secret. Only Mikasa knew, and of course she threatened to kill him if he broke your heart. Typical old Mikasa. You two had romantic nights from cuddling to hot steamy sex or make out sessions.

 

Erwin and Hange found out soon enough. Then the whole regiment, because of Hanji yelling "shorty's got a girlfriend" real loud. Way to go Hange.

 

Every time you passed the hallways, other cadets would go, "Way to go (Name)!" Or "Get that booty!" Or, "Good luck with Heichou." People sure loved to tease you. And of course there was a couple people who were disgusted that you were dating your sister's ex. But haters could go jump off a cliff.

 

Its been a year since your sister passed away. You and Levi both visit her grave everyday and take blessings.

 

Slowly you were promoted to a squad leader. You outranked all the others and that's how it really happened. No questions asked, everyone knew you were smart.

 

You and Levi were much closer now. The two of you practically stuck together. Levi's squad had died, along with Karmi, so Levi had a new squad. It consisted of Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Christa. Annie joined the military police, Marco was dead (T_T), and do not ask what happened to Reiner and Bertholt! I'm not spoiling!

 

Soon enough, you and Levi were soon to be married. You turned twenty two. You were much older than the others. Levi was only thirty four. You were hoping for a  good life with him. Everyone prepared for the wedding.

 

"(Name), you look stunning in that wedding dress."  Mikasa says

 

"Thanks Mika."

 

You hugged her tightly and cried. She was like a sister to you. You hugged the rest of your friends. Eren took you down the aisle, since he was practically like your brother.

 

Levi was there, in a tuxedo, smiling at you. Erwin was his best man and Hange, along with a couple of your close friends were your brides maid. Levi  held your hand tight in his. The priest exchanged words and the two of you took vows.

 

"(Name), one day when the titans are gone for good, I want to take you so far away that no one will be able to find us. I loved you from the start and I will always love you forever."

 

His speech was beautiful, leaving you speechless.

 

"Levi, everyone thinks of you as mean, cold, a jerk and a obsessive clean freak." Everyone gulped in the back as Levi glared at them.

 

"But in reality, you're a caring person . We've been through a lot and I'm glad I'm with you. I want to be yours forever."

 

You smiled and the priest continued. "You may now kiss the bride."

 

Levi kissed you gently and everyone cheered and clapped in the background. He carried you bridal style out of the church and you threw your flower bouquet and it landed in Mikasa's hand. She blushed and looked at Eren.

 

That night, Levi showed his love for you and the both of you officially made love as a married couple. After getting married to Levi, everyone respected you. No one ever dared to look down at you, cause they knew what Levi was like.

 

The both of you fight Titans and run things in the survey corps. The both you also visit Karmi's grave once a week. You set flowers down on the cement and look at the grave. Levi smiled a bit and holds your shoulders.

 

"Onee-chan, I'm married now. Are you watching me? I'm all grown up. Thank you, thank you for sacrificing yourself for me. I may sound selfish but this was all possible because of you. I really hope you are happy up there. I love you so much." Tears fill your eyes and you hug Levi.

 

Levi sighed and looked at her grave as well. "You brat, you better be doing up there. Everyone is fine, Erwin is doing surprisingly well. Just keep watching over us and thank you for everything you've done."

****************

How many years has it been? Ten? Twenty? I lost count. But anyways, this is (Name) and my life is perfect. I have an amazing husband and two beautiful kids. The titans were gone for now and we were able to go beyond the walls, to the beach. It was a beautiful sight.

 

My kids play in the water with Levi and the other cadet's play as well. Erwin is no longer with us, he probably with Karmi right now. We are all happy, looking at the ocean in front of us. Onee-chan, do you see us? How happy we are? I really wish you were here right now.

 

I look at Levi. He had a huge smile on his face as he lifted our son in the air. I walk towards them and play with them as well. Levi hugs me and we all forget everything around us. We were satisfied with life and we wouldn't do anything to give this up. We were lacking our loved ones, but it was going to be okay.

 

After all, it started with a misleading affair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
